


Hey, can we talk?

by orphan_account



Series: Sans/reader noodlets [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader did something horrible, Sans has been avoiding her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: -To Oh my DOG?!-You hurt Sans. You hurt him bad.Now your only hope is that he'll accept your apology.





	

You sat alone at a small booth in the back of Starbucks.

Two coffees sat in front of you, hot steam condensing quickly in the chilled air.

It was below 40 degrees outside, and you shivered without the blue coat you'd become accustomed to wearing during cold weather.

You had looked for a replacement, a hoodie of your own, but you couldn't find one no matter where you looked.

So you just suffered through the cold weather with only your grey windbreaker to keep you warm.

The coffee closest to you was your own, a warm cup of your favorite blend was just what you needed to help prepare yourself for the upcoming conversation.

If he'd actually talk to you.

The second coffee was for him. A black coffee with six packages of ketchup thoroughly stirred in.

You let the steam warm your frostbitten cheeks as you waited.

It was a few days after new years, but it felt like Christmas was only yesterday.

It felt like only yesterday that you'd made the worst mistake in your life, and let him go.

In an effort to keep your personal walls built up, you had brought your entire world tumbling down on yourself.

You sighed heavily, and sank lower in your seat.

He was amazing. And you hurt him.

You felt like garbage when you thought of everything you'd done to him.

You were his opposite in every way, and you didn't deserve the time you did get with him, but you hoped he'd accept your apology anyway.

You jerked when you saw that familiar blue, warm- _oh god, just looking at it made your whole body heat up a few degrees_ -coat.

He was here right on time.

Just like every day.

Like the days when you were together.

"Sans!" You called out, voice heavy with reminiscence.

He jerked his head around, eyelights searching for you in the crowded restaurant.

They landed on you in your lonely little booth, and his eyesockets widened in disbelief before narrowing again in suspicion.

He hesitantly made his way over to you, refusing to sit down with you, instead standing next to the table and looking down on you.

"...what'ya want." He grumbled, his low voice bringing you back to your heated nights together.

You felt your cheeks redden at the memory, and shook it off.

You needed to find the best way to start the conversation without scaring him off.

"We need to talk, Sans." You tried to hand him the coffee you'd gotten him, but he only huffed and began to turn away.

"Wait!" You called out, grabbing one of his sleeves.

They were as soft as you remembered.

He turned back to you, a questioning sort of glare adorning his skull.

"I-I need to apologize..." You stuttered, suddenly feeling like this wasn't such a great idea.

You glanced up sharply when you heard the booth creaking as he sat doiwn.

"fine. get on with it. i haven't got all day." He grumbled, taking his coffee reluctantly.

You felt your soul sing with hope.

He had accepted the coffee! Maybe you actually had a chance at this!

"an before ya get your hopes up, i'm not accepting your peace offering. i just don't like to see perfectly good coffee go to waste."

Your soul plummeted, but you were determined to have him hear your apology whether or not he accepted it in the end.

He took a swig, and his brows furrowed at the taste, as if he was surprised you'd remembered the ketchup.

You let yourself have that small victory, and busied yourself with pulling your thoughts together as you drank from your own cup.

After each of you had had a few sips, you knew how you wanted to start.

"I was angry." You began.

"tough shit, everyone gets angry-" he started to say, but you held up a hand and cut him off.

"I know. I know it's no excuse, but I _was_ angry. That whole month had been so hard, and I know you don't want to hear any of this, least of all my troubles, but I found my best friend-my roomate-dead in our flat the week before. She had killed herself.

"That was what I'd been refusing to tell you. Hiding from you. When I lost her I couldn't think. I just thought that life without her wouldn't have been worth living. I know that wasn't fair to you. It wasn't fair to anyone, but I didn't want to deal with my grief. I know you still don't care-at best I'm probably annoying you, seeing as how you've had it so much **worse,** but I feel like you need to know. I was so very angry. Angry at myself. Angry at her. Angry at god. And I took it all out on you.

"When I yelled at first it felt good, and I was _sure_ I was going to apologize immediately after, but then it felt like a dam breaking inside of me.

"You are the first person who's ever gotten close to me, and I was scared of that closeness. You were breaking down my walls, and I couldn't build them back up fast enough. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to. 

"Looking back it's obvious how blind and stupid I was, but they do say love is blind, don't they?" You chuckled bitterly, and took another long gulp of your coffee.

He was silent. He stared at you with an intensity you'd never seen before, and for the first time since you'd met him, you couldn't read his expression.

"I'm going to save you some time here since you said you have somewhere to be, and skip all of the 'you should see my side of the story', and begging and pleading. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and I need you back. I don't expect you to take me back, or even actually forgive me, because that's asking too much, but I needed to say it.

"You don't owe me anything, and you probably never will, but just know that I will  _always_ want you back. I know you'll probably leave here with an even worse opinion of me, because sorry just doesn't cut it, and only saying sorry is almost worse than saying nothing. But if I could I'd cut out my heart-no, my _soul_ and give it to you, I would." You smiled brokenly at him, tears in your eyes as you finished your coffee.

His eyes were still intense, and with every word you'd spoken, his expression grew more and more unreadable.

He opened his mouth to speak, closed it, and opened it again before sighing and taking another swig of coffee.

"look, sweetheart..." 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if Sans accepts.  
> Maybe he'll just have to tell me himself...


End file.
